Forever and Never
by Zeroize
Summary: Keith hates the word "fate". This was, inevitably and without a doubt, what some may call "fate". Keith has the innate ability to see who someone's soulmate is, but he's never met his own yet. Good thing he doesn't believe in soulmates anyway. But his mind may be swayed when he meets Lance for the first time. Klance, rating will change to M later, AU, eventual smut
1. Chapter 1

This was, inevitably and without a doubt, what some may call "fate". And Keith hates the word "fate". Misfortunes, birth, love, failures, partings in life. Why were people even born? If everything was already set in stone and laid out before them, what was the point? To be born into a beautiful rich home, or to grow up alone in poverty never knowing your parents. If that's all "fate", then the world was incredibly cruel. If that's how the world worked then the only thing certain was that some would never amount to anything.

You see, as far back as Keith could remember he had been followed by something he considered to be a curse. He could see the string of fate that bonded people together. He would come to learn a few things about this bond though, not everyone met their fated soulmate but the ones that did meet seemed to fall perfectly together.

Keith yawned as he walked along the sidewalk towards his new school. He had just transferred this year, deciding the commute by train to his old school was becoming too much of a hassle. Today was his first day, and the first day of the new year. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious, but he had a good poker face.

He watched as a young couple in front of him flirted shamelessly in front of him. He rolled his eyes, but a small glimmer of red caught his attention. He noticed the nearly invisible string tied delicately around the boy's index finger, but it wasn't connected to the girl he was hanging to, rather it was tied tightly around the finger of the girl that walked quietly beside them.

Keith clicked his tongue, he wanted to feel bad for the girlfriend, but it was a situation he had seen too many times to invest any emotion in. He glanced down at the red string attached to himself and for a moment wondered if he'd ever meet the person on the other end of it. At least he could hope it was a cute girl.

As he arrived at the school he looked around, it was bigger than he imagined, in fact it was more like a giant castle than anything. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He pulled up his class schedule on his phone, realizing he had no idea where the building number even was for his first class. He was really regretting not taking a tour first before the year began.

At least the buildings seemed to be in alphabetical order for the most part, making it a little easier, the massive size of the school alone made him realize he was likely going to be late as he wandered through the indoor hall. Just as the thought crossed his mind he heard someone shout behind him.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!"

He turned around to see the source of the voice, he could hear footsteps running frantically nearby and before he could process anything a blur of green came flying around the corner and crashed directly into him. The force of the impact sent him falling backward, his phone was knocked from his hand as his eyes slammed shut. In some sort of cliché fashion, the person landed directly on top of him. He froze as he slowly opened his eyes realizing he was being completely straddled by a stranger. And a guy at that. Papers fluttered and fell around them as the strange guy on top of him rubbed at his own forehead.

"Um…" Keith wasn't entirely sure what to say, he felt his breath catch in his throat at the heat he felt from their bodies pressing together. As if it suddenly hit the brown-haired boy his eyes widened as he jumped up and quickly as he had hit him, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, reaching a hand down to help Keith up.

"It's fine…" Keith glanced up at his hand, as he reached up to take it he suddenly froze. He would never forget that exact moment, the feelings that welled up in him as he saw that damned red string. It was tied to him. Not some drop dead beautiful girl in this huge new school, but this guy. With his messy brown hair, flustered face and obnoxious manners.

He couldn't accept his hand, he pulled back and pushed himself up, shaking his head. 'No, no, no, nope, nope, not happening, nope, this is not happening.'

The brown-haired boy pulled his hand back and awkwardly scratched the back of his head as if he'd been rejected entirely. Keith sighed as he glanced around, spotting his phone he walked over and picked it up to inspect it.

"Oh no, you dropped your phone?" The brown-haired boy walked over, immediately invading his personal bubble once more as he leaned over to look at it, nearly leaning against his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, if there's any damage I'll definitely pay for it, I swear!"

Keith once again shook his head, subconsciously leaning away from him. "It's fine, it doesn't look broken or anything." He glanced around, seeing the mess of papers strewn about, they must have belonged to the other boy, he guessed. He sighed before starting to pick them up, the other boy frantically jumped in and began helping.

"Thanks." He mumbled as Keith handed him his things. They both looked up as a bell in the distance signaled that they were already late for class.

"I'm sorry for making you late."

Keith couldn't help but almost want to smile at him, he did kind of look like a puppy that had been kicked. It was almost cute… if Keith hadn't already told himself he wanted nothing to do with this person, or his fate. "It's fine." He finally replied, watching the other's eyes light up a little.

"Uh, the name's Lance by the way."

"Keith." He replied bluntly.

"Keith." Lance repeated his name and smiled. "Nice to meet ya. I better run, my class is right here." He pointed down the hall at the door ahead of them.

Keith narrowed his eyes as he tucked his phone in his pocket. Well, it looked like they shared the same class too. He let out a slow, deep breath. This must be the power of that damned red string, he thought, this was going to be a very long year.

"Well would you look at that?" Keith said, trying his best to sound surprised, though he clearly was not amused. "Looks like we're going to the same room." He didn't return Lance's enthusiastic smile as he followed the taller boy to the room. Of course, everyone stared silently at them as they walked in late, which really didn't seem to bother Lance at all. After being quickly reprimanded by the teacher they both took their seats, and Keith was unfortunately stuck behind Lance.

Not that he really wanted to know what kind of person he was fated to be with, but curiosity certainly got the better of him as he found himself staring at the back of his green jacket. So far, his soulmate just seemed like a clumsy idiot, and quite the opposite of himself. And not that Keith was antisocial, but it did take him longer to bond to people, he noticed immediately that Lance was waving and smiling to everyone in the room. Passing childish notes to the larger guy on the right. Throwing a crumpled piece of paper at the small girl to their left. He seemed to be friends with everyone around him, watching him fidget around in his chair made Keith smile a little to himself.

Keith was completely exhausted after the events he went through that day. He was happy when school was finally over so he could just go home to peace and quiet.

"Oi Keith!" Of course things couldn't be that simple as he heard an already familiar voice shouting his name. He sighed for probably the hundredth time that day before turning around to face Lance as the taller boy ran after him.

"Didn't you learn anything from today about running like that?" He scolded him.

"Hm… not really." He shrugged as he caught up to him. "I actually just wanted to see if you wouldn't mind exchanging numbers with me."

If Keith had been drinking anything at that moment he would have surely spit it out in disbelief at how straightforward Lance was. Before he could answer Lance began to ramble.

"I mean, since we have the same classroom I figured we could study, and I know my friends would love to meet you. I've never seen you in any past years here so I don't know if you've ever gone to this school before. I mean, it's a big school. But you seem cool."

"Okay, okay." Keith cut him off. "I get it so, sure, I guess we could exchange phone numbers." Probably a bad idea, though not the worst he ever had. He had to admit, he kind of liked the expression Lance gave him in return, his smile was genuine and warm. They traded numbers and parted ways.

Keith made it home and covered his face with both hands, letting out a groan as he fell onto the couch. He glanced around the large, rather empty living room. He lived alone since his parents passed away when he was still little, but his family left him with enough money for a nice apartment. Normally he loved being alone, he lived for the silence. But his mind was drifting back to the loud, overzealous person he met that day. Suddenly, for possibly the first time in a long time, it made Keith feel a little lonely. He jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him from his thoughts.

Lance: It was nice meeting you, new friend!

Keith rolled onto his side, smiling to himself. Yea, he was definitely in too deep now.

Keith: You too.

Lance: Let's hang tomorrow after school? My friends all want to study at my place so I figure you could meet them.

Keith typed out 'no thanks' but stared at it for a while. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, he thought, clearly the guy is straighter than a pole anyway. And Keith had no interest in love, soulmates, guys, or any combination of those things. Besides, soulmates could definitely be friends, right? It wouldn't hurt to finally make some friends.

Keith: Sure.

Lance: Sweet!

Lance: Is there a spaceship nearby or is my heart taking off?

Keith snorted, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. He tossed his phone aside on the couch, deciding it was probably best to leave that one not replied to. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually looking forward to what the next day would bring. Though he was still absolutely convinced he could never fall for that guy, he determined his own fate, not some silly string.

* * *

Lance smirked with pure confidence in himself as he sent that last text while laying at home in his bed. While he was happy to make new friends he did not realize what consequences may follow.

You see, to him, there was this boy who just appeared out of the blue. Much to his surprise, he was the same kind of person as him, despite their obvious difference in personality. At first he did not realize it, but he would soon come to know that he was not a solitary existence in the world. He finally found someone to share his soul, the music in his ears, the scenery before his eyes. He could not see how hard this path would be if he chose it, how sad it could be. He could not see that he was about to be rejected by him, the only person who saw the same scenery.

* * *

 **Hello there!**

 **Please excuse me if I made any errors, trying to edit and clean everything up!**

 **Moving forward I hope I can keep the characters at least a bit canon in this non canon universe, and I promise i won't be too mean to Keith and Lance ^_^**

 **Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Sure, Keith thought about boys before. What normal, growing boy didn't have his share of fantasies? That wasn't the issue here, not at all, the issue was that his soulmate was loud, over confident and seemed to flirt with any girl he encountered. Keith always pictured meeting someone quiet, maybe someone who loved to read and would keep him company when he was home alone. And he always imagined breaking free from this red string and following his own desires.

Yet here he was, walking to his classroom with Lance at his side, who seemed to be rambling on about how he really preferred cheese with his scrambled eggs.

It was only the second day of school but Keith already found himself completely distracted and exhausted. He found himself zoned out, staring at the back of that green jacket he'd already become familiar with. He observed how a tuft of Lance's hair always stuck up in the back, similar to his own. As if Lance could feel someone staring at him he suddenly turned around, startling Keith and causing him to jump a little.

"Oh, admiring my good looks back there?" Lance whispered making a suggestive face.

"Hardly." Keith deadpanned.

"Keith. Lance. Eyes up front." Their teachers voice boomed from the front of the class causing both of them to jump and apologize. Much to Keith's relief the rest of the day went by quickly, he was feeling less distracted as class finished up. He nearly forgot he had agreed to visit Lance's home the night before, of course Lance wouldn't let him forget as he was already giggling to himself triumphantly while standing beside Keith.

"By the way." Lance stepped in front of him. "I know we're all in the same class but I've never really seen you guys talk to each other, these are my friends. Only the most amazing friend ever, Hunk." He placed a hand on Hunk's shoulder. "And the brains of our study group, Pidge." He placed his other hand on the small girl's head.

Hunk waved and smiled while Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance, pinching the skin on his hand and moving it away from her head. "Nice to meet you!" She greeted. "Always great to make new friends!" Hunk chimed in.

"Guys, this is Keith, he's new to this school and stuff so we're gonna help him study today."

Before Lance could reach out for him, Keith sidestepped his advance, waving at the two. "Nice to meet you all."

"Don't let Lance's abundance of affection intimidate you, you get used to it eventually." Pidge smiled, watching Keith avoid Lance's hand.

"Hey, nothing wrong with some affection. Anywhooo let's get going." Lance led the group to his house. "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention my parents and siblings are out for the afternoon so I have the place to myself for once."

"Finally some quiet, well, mostly." Pidge sighed.

"Is Lance's family normally as noisy as him?" Keith asked.

"Noisy?! I'm not that…"

Hunk cut Lance off, "Oh yea, they're like ten times louder. Guess that's a Cuban family for you." He laughed.

Cuban? That explained it, Keith thought, he wondered where he got his complexion from. It didn't explain his stunning blue eyes though. Wait, did Keith just think "stunning" was a good word? He shook his head, nope. Not gonna let his mind go there.

The group arrived at Lance's house without incident, Keith took the chance to take in his surroundings as they walked in. It was larger than he expected, the living room was tidy and organized. It felt very lived in, and it felt warm, the same kind of warmth that Lance emanated.

He was a little surprised when they entered Lance's room, for some reason he pictured it being messy, probably because Lance himself was a mess. Much to his relief it was clean. A small coffee table sat in the middle of the room where Hunk and Pidge tossed their backpacks down and sat.

"This wouldn't be a party without snacks!" Lance announced as he stretched in the doorway.

"I wouldn't call a study group a party." Pidge chimed in.

"Pft." Lance shrugged and walked out, disregarding the remark.

"Soooo Keith." Hunk addressed him, patting the spot on the floor beside him to signal Keith to sit down. "Tell us about you."

Keith scratched the back of his head as he sat down on the floor. "I don't talk about myself too often, is there anything you would like to know?"

"Hmm well, I don't know, do you have siblings? Oh you're new to the school right, did you move here from somewhere else?"

"No siblings. Didn't move, just transferred schools since this one is closer."

"No siblings huh? So how did you meet Lance anyway?"

"Well, he knocked me down in the hallway. Nearly broke my phone too."

Hunk laughed. "Sounds accurate. Seems like some unlucky fate there."

Keith felt his eyebrow twitch. He didn't get to say anything in response before Lance came barging back into the room with his arms full of bags of chips and soda.

"Alright, Alright. Let's not exaggerate here." Lance spoke over everyone, dropping the pile of snacks and drinks on the small table and taking a seat next to Keith. "FIRST: I did not nearly break your phone, rude."

"You totally did!" Keith interjected.

"SECOND! I met him years back... well, I saw him in one of my old classes. So maybe it was fate that we ran into each other again."

Keith was trying to process what he just heard, they'd seen each other before? Where? And how? He wished he could remember but nothing was coming to him. Everyone in the room must have realized he was thinking about it because it became very quiet all at once. "Well." Keith broke the silence. "I really don't like the word fate."

Lance raised an eyebrow at him. "I happen to really love the word fate."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Ya know, just meeting someone can completely change everything. A single encounter can change your life. I don't think that's a coincidence... I think it's fate. But not everything is happy, there's a lot of sad and painful things too. But I think those things also happen for a reason. Like nothing in this universe is completely pointless." Lance leaned back against his bed as he spoke, averting his gaze away from Keith.

Keith for once was left speechless, just like that Lance flipped his entire world on top of itself. Though their viewpoints were entirely opposite something about what he said resonated in him.

"Wow Lance." Pidge spoke up, raising an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you had it in you to analyze things like that."

"Ah shuddap." He responded, snatching a bag of chips off the table.

The rest of the day was uneventful as they finally decided to pull out their books and get some studying done. Though Pidge seemed like a brilliant mentor, Keith found his exhaustion creeping up on him once more. He tried his best to pay attention but boredom got the better of him as he finally leaned forward and rested his forehead on the small table. Before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep.

"I think it's time we get outta here." Hunk whispered as he noticed Keith passed out beside him. Pidge nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to uhh... like wake him up or help him get home?" Hunk whispered to Lance.

"Nah, i'll wake him up later and get him home. Thanks for coming over guys!"

Keith wasn't sure how long he was out, it felt like hours, days even. He opened his eyes and gasped, sitting up. He was still on the floor but he had a blanket wrapped around him. He immediately noticed it smelled like Lance. It hit him all at once that he wasn't in his own room. He glanced around, there was a plate of food in front of him, neatly wrapped up in plastic wrap. Lance was curled up on the floor near him sleeping.

As he rubbed his face he felt a stirring beside him as Lance groaned and sat up. "Mornin' sunshine." Lance said through a yawn.

"Is it... morning?"  
"Nah, it's night time though. You slept through dinner and everything so I made you a plate."

"Thanks." It was actually very thoughtful, probably the nicest thing anyone had done for him when he thought about it. He carefully unwrapped the plate, grabbing the fork next to it and taking a bite. "Wow, this tastes amazing!"

"Right? My mom's a really good cook. I told her you passed out studying so hard. She said you could spend the night here since it was getting late, if you want that is, you totally don't have to."

He probably would have said no if he wasn't already so tired, and he was actually thankful for the good food. "Sure, I can stay."

At that Lance's eyes lit up. "Really? I mean, should you call your parents or something?"

"No... it's fine." He couldn't admit he had no parents to go home to, he wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

"Oh..." Lance didn't press him, instead he grabbed some clothes from his dresser and set them next to Keith. "Here, pajamas to sleep in, and a shirt. I can wash your clothes for school tomorrow if you go change after you eat."

"Thanks." This felt a little odd, being taken care of by Lance. He imagined Lance being a little more... irresponsible? He felt completely refreshed after eating and changing clothes. He couldn't help but notice the blue shirt he was wearing smelled like Lance, he hated to admit it was a nice scent. As he walked back into the bedroom he realized there was one tiny detail he didn't think of, there was only one bed, and a small single sized one at that.

"Don't worry." Lance patted him on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "You can sleep on my bed." He told him as if reading his mind.

"Really? Well, thanks." He almost felt bad accepting, but the floor wasn't exactly comfortable either. He curled up under the sheets facing the wall and let out a long sigh. Even though the bed was small, it was probably the most comfortable he'd felt in a long time. He heard Lance switch the lights off behind him.

As Keith closed his eyes he suddenly felt the bed shift behind him. His eyes immediately shot back open as Lance laid down behind him. He immediately felt the heat at his back from his body being so close.

"Lance, what the hell?" Keith whispered loudly.

'Hmmmmmmm?"

Oh great, not he's playing dumb. "This isn't exactly what I had pictured when you said I could sleep in your bed."

"Oh?" Keith could practically hear Lance's smile through his low whisper. "It's exactly what I had pictured though."

Keith felt his face flush, he was really glad at that moment it was pitch black in the room. He felt Lance's warm breath against the back of his neck they were so close. As if testing his reactions Lance managed to lower his voice even more, leaning in so his lips were nearly touching Keith's ear. "Can I... Can I hold you?"

"Hell no." Keith swung his leg back to give Lance a swift kick.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Lance rolled onto his back. "Mean." He sounded completely rejected.

It was the only thing Keith could think of at the moment to break the tension though, he wasn't entirely sure where they were going, well, he kind of was. But he knew deep down this was just that cursed red string that haunted him, he didn't want it to influence his feelings... or Lance's. If only he could cut this thing off, he thought.

Lance lay in bed, staring at the pitch black ceiling above. 'Man, I really just wanted to cuddle him.' He thought. He sighed to himself. For once he wasn't able to fall asleep. He was mesmerized by the sound of Keith breathing beside him. As he heard his breathing deepen he knew he was fast asleep. He nearly yelped when Keith suddenly shifted and rolled over onto his other side, facing Lance.

"Keith?" Lance whispered, not sure if he was awake or not. He was definitely asleep. It already took everything in him to lay on his small side of the bed but now he really felt his inhibitions leaving him. He gulped as Keith's body pressed against his arm. "Screw it. Totally worth getting kicked again." He whispered to himself as he rolled on his side, wrapping his arm around Keith's waist and pulling him firmly against his body.

He relished in the fact that their bodies fit perfectly together. Keith felt even smaller when he was holding him, he felt delicate. He wanted to remember this moment forever, the feelings he had, the way his heart beat faster, he wanted to memorize the feeling of Keith's body. This moment was perfect, and he knew he may never get to enjoy it again. He sighed against Keith's soft hair as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Phew, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Don't forget to leave a review~ and I really appreciate the chapter 1 reviews so far, i'm excited with where this story will go and will try to update frequently.**

 **As always, see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in class Keith found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He ignored Pidge and Hunk's questionable glances as he could only imagine what a complete jerk he was if they had already spoke to Lance.

The morning had certainly been a difficult one to process. When he awoke Lance was still holding him tight, facing each other, their bodies flush together. Keith felt something well up in his chest and in a blur of adrenaline he shoved Lance away from him. He pushed him harder than intended, causing Lance to fall to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Lance mumbled as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought I told you no last night to the whole wanting to hold me thing."

Lance's face flushed red as if he suddenly recalled what happened. "I mean, it's a small bed, I didn't mean... err..." He stumbled over his words.

Lance jumped to his feet as Keith stood up from the bed. Lance opened his mouth to say something but stopped, letting out a huff of air. "Let me get your clean clothes." He mumbled and walked out.

He returned moments later with Keith's clothes neatly folded in his hands, handing them to him. "Here... and I guess i'm sorry."

He could tell Lance was seriously trying. Don't be sorry, Keith thought. Lance didn't do anything wrong but something was stopping Keith from saying that. This was all because of this damn string, if only he could get rid of it forever. Then he wouldn't have to feel guilty, and without it Lance likely would have never cuddled him. Somehow that thought hurt.

"So uhhh..." Lance scratched the back of his head. "You wanna eat breakfast, maybe meet my family?"

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and responded without thinking entirely clearly. "No thanks." He knew deep down he shouldn't get closer, he shouldn't push things, he didn't want to string Lance along. "I'll return your clothes later." He said dully as he put on his shoes and left, thankfully he was able to slip out the front door without anyone seeing him.

Now here they were in class together, neither of them particularly brave enough to look at each other. Keith glanced down at his backpack, he brought Lance's clothes back for him but he wasn't sure if he should approach him and give them back or just give him space. As class was dismissed Lance jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room before Keith could stop him. Great, he thought, he's pissed.

"Hey Lance!" Hunk shouted at the top of his lungs, not caring who was nearby.

Lance jumped and spun around to greet him. "Oh, hey Hunk, how's it going?"  
Hunk let out a loud sigh as he caught up to his friend. "Me? How's it going for you? You shot outta class faster than I've ever seen."

"Hmm I guess I did, huh?" Lance rubbed his chin inquisitively. "Well I might have screwed up."

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"Keith ended up spending the night last night, on account of him falling asleep in my room and all. I kind of woke up hugging him, weird right? I mean, I kinda just... hugged him and didn't let go, yeah."

"Okayyy, so you cuddled this dude?"

"Hmm." Lance narrowed his eyes as if thinking really hard about what he was saying. "Yeah but that's not the problem, well it kind of is, but he got super pissed at me. Like kicked me out of the bed and stormed out all like 'Ohhh I'm too good for you Lance'."

Hunk seemed to be processing the conversation before responding. "So let me get this straight, you the skirt chasing, womanizing Lance cuddled this dude and now he's mad. Is there a possibility that you like this guy? Like, really like?"

"Pft!" Lance laughed. "Like? He just looked so adorable all curled up in my bed, like cuter than the cutest girl I could imagine. There's no way I could..." Lance trailed off, he suddenly stopped walking. No, no, no, that was absolutely not the case. But the more he thought about it, the more his feelings made sense. Actually all he could think about that afternoon was wanting to cuddle him again, and how hard he had been rejected.

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh huh, I see."

"Lance." Keith's voice shot through his chest like an arrow, causing Lance to gasp as he spun around to see Keith shouting to him from a distance away.

Hunk patted Lance's shoulder and shot him a smile. "He doesn't look too mad right now, just go talk things out. I'll text you more about everything later."

"Thanks bud." Lance gave him a smile in return and waved to him as he turned back around to walk over to Keith.

"Hey Keith, what's up?"

"Hey. You wanna come over to my place for a bit? We should probably talk."

Keith's heart could have stopped in his chest watching the genuine smile spread across Lance's face. He stifled his own excitement.

"Oh, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long." Lance winked at him. And just like that the mood was gone as Keith rolled his eyes.

Something deep down told him that inviting him over was a terrible idea, on the other hand he did feel he should suck it up and apologize. He would apologize and be done with it, then he would find a way to get rid of this string. Lance hummed while smiling behind him, practically skipping the entire way to Keith's home.

"Ohhh you live in a fancy apartment." Lance remarked as they approached the building.

"I guess."

They entered the large, modern apartment. Everything was very minimal and clean, almost too clean. It didn't even look like anyone lived there. The only thing in the large living room was a plain white couch, table and a TV mounted to the wall.

"You can have a seat." Keith pointed at the couch.

Lance's eyes were still darting around the room as he sat slowly down. "This place is super fancy, what the heck do your parents do for a living?"

Keith turned away from him. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

He walked into the kitchen and returned with two small cans in his hand, setting them on the table before sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Lance. Lance grabbed the can before pausing to stare at it.

"Gross, beer? Also you never answered me." Lance set the can down, making a gagging face.

"My parents passed away." Keith answered bluntly. Lance quickly picked the can back up, seeming to change his mind he opened it and took a few large gulps.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be, I don't mind telling you." He was actually surprised he was saying that, normally he would never tell anyone. He never had a reason to talk about his family, even so it wasn't a comfortable topic, he took a drink of his own beer. Keith leaned over to grab his school bag off the floor, pulling out Lance's blue pajamas he'd borrowed, setting them on the table.

"Actually I invited you over so that I could say sorry. I should have met your family."

Lance's eyes lit up. "Nah don't worry about it, you can meet them anytime." He tried to ignore as Lance slid a little closer to him. "Actually it hurt more that you kicked me, I think I landed on my head."

"Probably not the first time you've been dropped on your head."

"Hey! Rude." That was enough to make Lance chug down more of his beer. "Another." He declared as he slammed the empty can on the table.

"Already?" Keith raised an eyebrow at him, getting up to grab him another. "Okay I guess I shouldn't have kicked you, we did totally have a bonding moment there. And since you're drinking so fast I guess we could watch a movie before you go home? I doubt your family would love you coming home stumbling on yourself."

"Oh my mom would kill me for drinking, movie sounds like a great idea."

Cable didn't provide many options, they found some random cliche action romance and decided it would do. Once again Keith found himself questioning exactly how he got where he was. He probably shouldn't have tempted himself or Lance with alcohol, yet, here they were.

Though Lance had never drank before and he had no idea how to pace himself in any way he found himself in a comfortable spot. He was a little dizzy, but not too much, his feet tingled as he tried to focus on the movie. Though that was completely impossible considering his eyes kept wandering over to Keith. He kept repeating his earlier conversation with Hunk in his head.

"Heyyy..." Keith slurred a little as he leaned closer to Lance, causing him to nearly yelp.

"H-hey." Lance stuttered, his back stiffening as he fixed his eyes back on the TV.

"Would you like to do that with me Laaaance?" Keith pointed quickly at the movie before slumping over and leaning his shoulder against Lance's.

Lance gulped as he watched the couple in the movie crawling into bed together while kissing. He suddenly felt uncomfortable watching it and diverted his eyes to his lap. Don't think about it Lance, he told himself repeatedly in his head. Besides, he figured there was no way Keith was already drunk or anything, right? He cautiously turned his head to look at him.

Keith's face was flushed red, he returned the glance. Lance felt his breath catch in his throat as their eyes met briefly. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know if he should at all, this was bad. Keith's voice suddenly seemed lower and husky as he spoke once more.

"I'd like to."

Lance melted at that voice, he clasped his hands tightly together to keep himself from pouncing on the smaller boy and smothering him with cuddles.

"I'd like to do this." Keith placed his hand over Lances, gently running his fingers over his. Lance bit his bottom lip, it took everything in him to sit still. It felt like lightning ran through his hands everywhere Keith touched.

"And this." Keith moved Lance's hands apart, holding one up to his lips and placing a soft kiss there. Lance's eyes slammed shut, still in disbelief this was happening at all.

"And maybe this." Keith whispered, Lance could feel his tongue press against his hand and slide up to the tip of his finger. The sensation was almost too much to handle. His hot tongue felt incredibly good, it melted all of his thoughts away. Keith opened his mouth and slid Lance's fingers in, making a soft noise as they pressed against his tongue.

Lance felt a fire inside of him, it would brighten and flicker then dull, over and over. He slowly looked up at Keith. Keith's eyes were closed, his fingers deep in his mouth. Lance gently pulled his hand away, sliding his fingers out slowly. He watching a small strand of saliva smear across Keith's bottom lip. Lance let out a long breath as he leaned away, trying to process what just happened.

As he pulled back Keith suddenly pinned him down on his back. His eyes widened with shock at his sheer strength. This is it, this is really happening, Lance thought. He couldn't hold back, he gripped Keith's shoulders and in one smooth motion flipped him over. Lance was now straddling him, he inadvertently pressed his hips down against him. Keith gasped in response, grinding into him.

Lance leaned down, pressing his lips to Keith's. His lips were rough yet gentle at the same time. He felt fireworks in his stomach as Keith opened his mouth in response, sliding his tongue into Lance's mouth. The kiss quickly became full of passion, almost desperate. Lance felt Keith let out a small groan against his lips and their tongues danced together. He savored how he felt, how he tasted. He wanted to kiss him forever, wanted to feel him more. He felt the desire building deep within him as he pulled away, gasping to catch his breath.

This is really bad. He thought as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, moving himself off of Keith. He actually kissed him, like a real kiss, his very first kiss at that. He whined to himself and sighed.

"I can't do this." Keith shoved Lance back, sitting up.

"Hey, you don't just steal someone's first kiss and then say something like 'I can't do this'!" Lance furrowed his eyebrows.

Keith shook his head, moving out from under him and standing up. "I made a mistake, I think you should leave."

Lance clenched his fists, using all of his willpower to keep himself from snapping at Keith. He pointed at him, "You make me so angry! I hope you really feel like a jerk for this, even if you did have some drinks that's no excuse."

I know, Keith thought bitterly. Lance was completely right. Neither of them said anything else as Lance stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He somehow felt even worse knowing that was Lance's first kiss, and it had to be with someone like himself. He let out a long sigh, falling back onto the couch. He reached his hand up toward the ceiling, staring blankly at the red string. He made up his mind, he would do all he could to break away from this destiny, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the only person he knew he could confide in.

"Shiro?" Keith spoke quietly. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you."


End file.
